The Forgotten One
by crowenfan
Summary: Aria never thought her life would turn out like it has, she was always ordinary while her sister Elena was to most, extraordinary. Then suddenly, she finds herself falling for someone she shouldn't, someone whose dangerous. Elijah. But the heart wants what the heart wants.
1. Chapter 1

The forgotten one- chapter 1

I own nothing apart from the storyline and Aria.

This an Elijah/OC story. Starts at the masquerade ball.

This is my first time writing a story so I hope it isn't too bad. 

Aria POV-

My life was not how I thought it would be. I live in mystic falls, the most boring place in the world, or at least it was. It started with my parents dying in a car crash on Wickery Bridge, my sister was the only survivor. From there it all spiralled out of control, vampires, witches and wolves. They were all real. They weren't just some scary bedtime story that people told as jokes. I never could have imagined that this would be my life, always in the centre of danger because of my sister whose boyfriend and his brother were both vampires.

Everyone in my life are changing. Bonnie was a witch, Caroline was a vampire, Elena was a doppelganger and Tyler could turn into a werewolf if he triggered the curse by killing somebody.

Today was the masquerade ball. I put my dress back in its cover and put it in the closet. I went downstairs and nearly collided with Elena.

We were twins but total polar opposites, not only in looks but personality. She had dark brown hair that was pin straight, soft brown doe eyes, and her skin was smooth and tan. She was beautiful in a soft way. I was pale, my skin no matter how hard I try I just don't get any colour in my skin, I had big, blue eyes that were framed with thick eyelashes that were longer than anybody I had ever met, my eyes were as cold as ice and as bright and vibrant as the sky, and my hair was blonde and extremely curly and it had a certain bounce to it, my curls sat at my shoulders. Our personalities were even more different. She always showed her emotions, her heart was on her sleeve. I hid my emotions from the world, nobody ever quite knew what I was feeling. She was nice to everybody she met whereas I was, well for a lack of a better word I was a bitch. Rebellious. Snarky. And cocky. But we still loved each other dearly. I loved my family and although I didn't show it like she did, they knew.

"Are you going to the masquerade ball?" I asked walking to the kitchen and making myself a coffee. No sugar or milk. Just the way I liked it.

"Nah. I figured I would just chill out here with Jer and Jenna and watch crappy late night TV. "She said ruffling his hair. He swatted her hand away annoyed, texting someone. "You?"

"Maybe." I had thought about it, I don't know though. These things weren't really my scene. But I had bought a dress and very high heels. I couldn't just let it hang in my closet.

She nodded. I could tell she was thinking about Stefan. Or Damon. I don't know, I lose track of which brother means more to my sister a week. She was always the one getting the guy, I was usually the last resort. Second choice. It's not that I was jealous. I just didn't like to be the backup.

I was lying on my bed, reading some boring mystery novel. I looked up and saw my mask hanging from my doorhandle. Screw it. I'm going.

My dress was a soft silky blue dress that clung to my curves but billowed out at my knees leaving them exposed to the cold air, it was strapless and had beading outlining my waist. My shoes were simple silver peep toes. I wore only my vervain bracelet and applied a light amount of lip gloss. I put my hair up into a simple braid.

Jenna was on her own downstairs watching something in black and white. "Where's Jeremy and Elena?" I asked as I tied my silver mesh mask that had intricate detail and was cool to the skin.

"They went to the ball." That was news to me what happened to babysitting Jenna.

"Oh." Something was going on. I could tell. Call it a sixth sense but I knew. "I'm gonna go. Are you going to be ok?" we didn't want her running into anymore knives.

She nodded, "I'll be fine. There's no knives around and I'm going to stay put." She rolled her eyes and sighed. Probably sick of being treated like an invalid. I nodded and left her.

I pulled into the Lockwood's parking lot and got out. I dropped my keys and bent down to get them when I stood back up there was a creepy looking clown behind me and before I knew what was happening or could react, there was black. There was darkness. There was nothing. Nothing but a floating sensation. Whatever was happening wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I own nothing but my OC.

I hope I did a good job of writing Elijah.

Comment/review. Constructive criticism is always helpful.

Okay now on with the story!

Chapter 2

Aria's POV-

There was a dull pain in the back of my head. I stood up and swayed a little to the right, I grabbed onto the armrest of the couch I was laying on. The pain eased up a little from a jack hammer inside my head to a dull throb. I was in a big room, the ceiling was high with a dusty chandelier hanging from it. The furniture was covered and the deep red curtains were pulled tightly closed. There were books with hard covers scattered across the floor, there was a fireplace but no fire or wood anywhere. The room smelled old and musty. I walked over to the big double doors and tried the door handle. Locked. Of course.

I banged on the door to no avail. I spun around slowly taking in my surroundings, window maybe? The windows were bolted shut and even if I smashed it, there's nowhere to help me climb down from the looks of it and I was on the second story, so it would be a big drop and I would probably break something. I walked slowly and carefully to the doors, I kicked it and kicked. Barely even making a dent. Maybe I should have taken Ric's training more seriously.

"Help!" I was resorting to the mistake all the girls made in horror movies. I was yelling when I should just shut up. At least I wasn't following that creepy noise, that in the end leads you straight to the killer and then I guess it doesn't matter if you followed the noise because you would be dead. I was pounding on the door when I heard something downstairs. It sounded like footsteps. They were heading this way.

I stepped back from the door just as it was kicked off of its hinges. There stood a very, very, VERY, pissed off vampire. His face was like I had seen countless others, dark veins under their red eyes and their fangs extended. His face changed back to normal, easing some of my hair that was probably coming off of me in waves. He had dark, floppy hair, eyes so dark you couldn't tell if they were dark brown or black, he was wearing a very expensive suit except his black button down dress shirt had a tear in it and it was stained red, blood.

"Who are you?" was all that I could say, but instead of coming out strong, it came out as a feeble squeak.

"I'm Elijah." He said, his voice was deep and smooth, and it had a British accent. "And you are?"

Should I tell him who I was or should I just find something made of wood and stake him with it. But by the looks of him, somebody had already tried, and failed. Big time.

Then it occurred to me, the only reason I would be here is if Elena was here. "Where's Elena?" if demanded.

"Well, the Salvatore's came. Took her. Staked me. As you can see it did not work. Now I ask you again. What is your name?" he said calmly as if he wasn't a vampire that had just gotten staked and wasn't dead.

Wait. If Stefan and Damon were here then why didn't they save me? "I'm Aria Gilbert."

Elijah looked shocked to hear my name. "Are you Elena's sister?"

"Twin." It was true we looked absolutely nothing alike. I couldn't blame him for not already knowing.

"And they left you here?" he raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Defenceless?"

"Well, I'm quite resourceful." I wasn't defenceless, I bet I could take him down. The thought nearly made me laugh because it was so ridiculous.

"I bet you are?"

"So are you gonna kill me or what?" I was curious. He wasn't eating me, instead we were making polite chit chat.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh, that's good." I nodded, I feigned nonchalance, but I was excited by the fact that I would live to see another day. "So, um, seeing as your creepy clown kidnaped me… do you think you could give me a ride back to town?" I asked, this was such a bad idea, I knew it. But a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

He nodded and led me to a very fancy car. A Mazda maybe?

I was sitting in the passenger seat while he was driving. "So who staked you?" I said trying to break the awkward tension that hung thick in the air, I could almost see it.

Elijah looked down at his top. "Damon." I nodded. Typical Damon.

"So why exactly did your vamp buddies kidnap me and my sister, its illegal you know?" not that the law really applied to him.

"You shouldn't worry about that right now." I shrugged my shoulders. "Before I take you home, I have a few errands to run."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

"You're so vague. It's annoying." I told him honestly. An idea popped into my head. "I need to go to the bathroom." I said quickly. Elijah sighed and pulled into a mall parking lot. "I won't be long." I got out of the car as quickly as possible and tried not to act suspicious. I walked into the mall and out of sight, from there I ran. I found another exit and ran down the stairs. Suddenly I collided with a hard chest. So firm. He obviously worked out.

"You gotta be kidding me! You couldn't even give me five minutes?" I whined in frustration feeling the urge to stamp my foot like a three year old. He just laughed at me. A deep sound. Silky almost. It made me feel warm, like milk.

I got back into the car. "You should put your seat belt on." Elijah said. I never wore a seatbelt. Which probably wasn't safe. But I wasn't like Elena after our parents died. I wasn't afraid of cars. Instead I was probably more reckless in them, which was maybe why Elena refused to drive with me.

"How about you put your seat belt on." He wasn't wearing one either.

"I'm indestructible, you're not."

"Geez way to rub it in." I said sarcastically. Elijah parked the car near a café. Through the window there was Damon standing there talking with a woman and a man.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, truthfully, I was pissed. They had saved Elena and nearly, almost killed Elijah, yet they still couldn't save me? Bullshit. They were just assholes.

"Do you have any change?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head no and looked to the left. There was busker who was facing away so I quickly grabbed a handful of silver coins. I handed them to him, our hands brushing, imaginary sparks flying between us.

He switched the coins from hand to hand, he suddenly throwing them at the window making it shatter, and I flinched at the suddenness and looked sideways at Elijah. I saw Damon flash off with the woman. We got back into his car and sped away.

The car stopped at a building, we walked up a flight of stairs before we got to a door where the door opened to reveal a man in his forties, he had on square glasses and he had a light stubble and his hair was short and his eyes a dark chocolate brown and he had dark skin just darker than caramel. He opened the door wider and Elijah walked in with me following carefully behind. For some reason I stuck close to Elijah, the man gave off an aura that screamed power, I don't think he was more powerful than Elijah but he scared me more, maybe it was because Elijah had been nothing but nice. But for whatever reason I trusted him. It's probably a stupid part on my part.

"Who are you?" I asked, sounding confident.

"I'm a warlock. Jonas." He held out his hand and I carefully took it and gave it a quick shake.

Elijah turned around to leave, "wait, where are you going?" I asked, half wanting to go with him the other half wanting to run once he was gone.

"I have things to do, but don't worry. I'll be back soon, and then I'll take you home." I nodded and he was gone.

"So… you got anything to eat?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

I ended up eating a box of chunky monkey cereal. It had been about an hour and Elijah still wasn't here. I put the box away and laid down on Jonas' couch and soon I closed my eyes.

I felt a cool hand against my cheek, almost a caress. The hand was gone and my eyes fluttered open. I saw that it had only been twenty minutes of sleep. Elijah was standing at Jonas' bookshelf. It was his hand. I could still feel the trail of fire his cool hand left even after it was gone.

"Time to go yet?" I whined, I was getting annoyed.

We pulled up to my house and we both got out.

Elijah leaned down and kissed my forehead his lips lingering, he smelled like rain and earth and a faint scent of cologne that I can't describe but it smelled so good. It smelled of Elijah. My hands rested on his strong shoulders, I could feel his muscles underneath his jacket. He was so warm. I felt safe with him.

Close up his eyes weren't as dark as I thought they were in fact they were a milky brown colour.

He stepped away taking away his warmth and safety. I looked up at his face and he smiled down at me, he was so much taller than me. He got into his car and I waved goodbye to him as he drove off. I turned around and saw my childhood home. I walked up the cement pathway and paused at my door, I slowly turned the doorknob and stepped across the threshold. Nothing had changed.

I walked up the stairs and entered my bedroom. Still the same blue drapes, same cluttered white desk, the book I was reading still lay on my bed. Everything was the same. But everything felt different. I laid down and sighed as the softness of my bed relaxed my tense muscles.

I surrendered to the serenity that came and fell asleep without a care in the world, feeling at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Aria POV-

I was woken by someone vigorously shaking my shoulder. Something you should know about was that I didn't like being woken up by anyone for anything.

"What?!" I snapped. Add that to my already being pissed at being left behind. And you've got WW3 on your hands. I opened my eyes to find Elena standing there. Great just great. Not only did I get woken up from my really good dream about Elijah but now I have to deal with her too.

Life really hated me today.

"Aria your home, god I was worried sick-"I cut her off by throwing my pillow at her, it got her right in the face, I even got the satisfaction of seeing the shocked look on her face.

"Can you do me a favour?" I said, sweetly.

"Yeah, sure anything you need." She nodded quickly seeking her forgiveness.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled, surprising her. I don't know what she was expecting from me, but this was not it. She left with a crestfallen expression. "Oh, and Elena can you and get me some coco pops." If she was going to be guilty, which she should, then I was going to milk her for all she's worth.

Later with my newly bought coco pops and my favourite PJ's, I was catching up on the last three weeks of homework. I didn't get the point of it really, we aren't allowed to sleep at school but we have to do school work at home. Where's the fairness?

I should start a riot or a petition maybe. I would if I had the time, but currently I'm too busy getting kidnapped by hot vampires that want to sacrifice my sister.

I heard someone moving about downstairs. Jenna or vampire? God I'm getting paranoid now. I went downstairs and saw a mess of dark hair and a tall, muscled figure. Times like these, I have to remind myself that he wasn't my dorky little brother anymore, he was a well matured man who didn't need me or Elena or anyone else looking out for him.

He turned around and saw me standing behind him. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, because Jeremy's arms were squeezing me so tightly.

"Need. To. Breathe." I gasped out. He quickly loosed his hold on me but still didn't let me go. Usually I wasn't a huggable person, but I'll make an exception for Jer.

"You're back! When it was only Elena who came back I thought you might've been dead!" I could see the worry in his eyes. I realize that he was taller than me. I used to use his head as an armrest just because I knew he hated it. I would ruffle his hair and he would swat my hand away annoyed. So much had changed since then, it was heartbreaking.

Instead of saying anything, I just smiled reassuringly and pulled out of the hug. "I gotta go. Will you be okay?" he nodded.

I entered the mystic grill, immediately my eyes were drawn to a head of raven back hair and cerulean blue eyes. It was Damon and next to him was his brother and Elena's boyfriend Stefan. Along with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena.

I was going to turn around and leave because I was still a little pissed. Actually I was lying. I was really pissed.

Suddenly I was sent crashing to the floor, on top of me was Caroline with a huge smile. I had always been closer to Caroline than with Bonnie. "I was so worried! I looked everywhere but you were already gone." She cared.

"I'm fine, care bear." She was still sitting on my stomach, "Uh, care bear? You look comfortable and all, but your still on me." She realized that she was still straddling me and hopped off.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

I didn't want to but you can't say no to Caroline, when she wants something she gets it. And what she wanted, was for me to spill.

"What happened?" I didn't know how to explain, what was I going to say? I got a ride with a hot vampire that you thought you killed. No. I could always lie… I didn't like lying to my friends, I considered myself an honest person, but I couldn't tell them about Elijah. I don't know why but I didn't want them to hurt him, though he could probably protect himself, but still, I mentally shrugged.

"I caught a ride with someone who was passing by." I lied smoothly. Damon looked like he didn't believe me and he opened his mouth to say something but I gave him my one of a kind death glares.

Damon instead went on to talk about something else that I wasn't listening to, I'm glad he didn't tattle about my fib but this did so not make us even. I would get even, I always did, wasn't quite sure how as he did have a history for snapping peoples necks and unlike my martyr sister I valued my life.

I walked over to the bar where Matt was working, "Matty!" he looked up and saw me standing there, he grinned and we hugged with the bar between us. I hadn't seen him much since his sister had been turned into a vampire and then staked. We had been really close ever since my sister and he had started dating and he had confided in me about his worries for his relationship with Elena.

"I'll have a beer." I wasn't old enough but that had never stopped me from drinking and partying before.

"If I wanted to get fired, then yeah, but unfortunately I need my job, so maybe sometime else?" I pouted and he smiled at me.

"What if I asked like really nicely? I'll make you a cake." I begged, everybody loved my cake, nobody could resist it.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and walked away, I could always be a child with Matt.

I got home and went and had a shower. When I got out and went back into my bedroom, I noticed something, the faint smell of that cologne I couldn't identify. Then I noticed a folded piece of paper lying on my pillow, in perfectly scripted handwriting was my name.

Aria,

I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again, I look forward to it.

Always and forever,

Elijah.

It wasn't much but it made my stomach flip, my heart pound and made my fingertips tingle. I laid down, clutching the letter and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

I thought before I fell asleep, that I felt a hand touch my lips, then there was a light breeze and it was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

I hope I did a good job to write Elijah. If anybody wants someone else's POV for a future chapter then I'm open to suggestions.

Elijah's POV-

Last night, I had been in Aria's house because Elena wanted to make a deal to protect her loved ones. I had heard her singing in the shower and wrote her a simple letter.

She had come out and found my letter, the big smile that made her way onto her face, warmed my dead heart. I waited until she fell asleep before I left, her face was so much more relaxed when she was asleep, not as tense or worried. She had such soft hair, like silk and her skin was smooth and warm. I ran the back of my hand across her cheek and savoured the feel of the tingles that shot up my arm.

Right now I was sitting alone in the mystic grill, drinking. I felt a familiar presence behind me. Aria.

"Isn't a little early for that?" she was right it was still light out, but I didn't care.

"Its 5 o'clock somewhere, isn't that what they say?" she nodded with a smile.

"So why are you drinking all alone? What was so bad, that you had to come here and drink?"

Instead of answering her questions, I asked her my own. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Her mouth was slightly parted in shock and she closed her mouth the opened it again, looking like a fish. I got up to leave feeling slightly rejected, when her hand shot out and grabbed my arm. "Where would you like to go?"

"Is there anywhere good to eat?"

"The food here is mediocre. But it's the best we have."

We sat down at a booth that sat along the wall, she sat across from me and picked up a menu. She was biting her lip in concentration, I wonder if she did that a lot.

She looked up at me and caught me staring at her lips that I would very much like to kiss right now. She smiled and we ordered.

"So, how come you didn't die when you got staked?"

"How did you know I got staked?"

"Elena told me. Or rather Elena told Caroline who told Bonnie who told Jeremy who told me. It's the gossip at the top of the grapevine." She rambled, it was quite cute and when she stopped herself from going on further and she blushed a deep pink that stood out against her pale skin.

"I'm a special kind of vampire."

"Not the kind who sparkle in the sun, live in the forest and watch me sleep, right?"

"What kind of a vampire does that?" she laughed at me and it was music to my ears.

"You've never seen twilight?"

"No. I haven't."

"So if you're not from twilight, then what kind of a vampire are you?"

I told her everything. How Henrik got attacked and killed by werewolves. My mother Esther's spell that turned us all into vampires. Katerina Petrova. Klaus. How he daggered our siblings and threw their bodies into the ocean, lost forever. How I wanted my revenge.

"Wow. That's um, a lot to take in." I nodded, I felt a small hand slip into mine. Aria's nails were painted black and she was wearing a gold ring with a small ruby in it. She squeezed my hand and stood up, "coming?" she said over her shoulder, she still was holding my hand and I got up and followed her to wherever she was taking me.

We walked through the streets till we got to my car, she drove until we got the falls.

"What are we doing here?" it was beautiful here and you could hear the quit rumbling and splashing of the falls.

"I like it here, I come here sometimes when I'm upset." She sat on the hood of her car and patted the space next to her. I sat down and we were so close that our shoulders were touching.

We sat in silence for five minutes and before I knew what I was doing, I reached across and put my hands on her waist and then I pulled her into me and kissed her, our lips moulded together and there was no space between us our bodies were so close. Her hands were buried in my hair and our tongues slipped and slide over each other's. I pulled away and looked into her eyes before I kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around my waist, making us closer. I moved my lips over to her neck and made a trail of soft kisses from her neck to her collarbone.

She pulled away and ran her fingers through my hair, I leaned into the touch and kissed her hand.

"We should probably go, it's getting dark." I nodded.

I drove her to her house and I got out to open her door for her, out of habit.

"Such a gentleman." She grinned widely, showing off her pearly white teeth. Before she could say anything else I pressed a soft but chaste kiss on her lips. "Will I be seeing you again?" she asked against my lips.

"Of course. My whole undead life depends on it." She laughed and stepped back.

I got back into the car and drove off, just as I was about to turn the corner I looked back and saw her still standing there. She smiled and waved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Aria's POV-

I closed the door behind me, I had a smile so big that it would've hurt my cheeks if I cared but I didn't, I felt like I was on cloud nine.

Elijah was a really good kisser.

I squealed in delight and realized that Jenna, Elena and Jer, were all watching my teenage moment.

"Wow, I haven't heard a squeal like that since I was in high school and Mandy Patterson got Prom Queen." She laughed, "So who's the lucky guy?" everybody looked at me expectedly apart from Jeremy who was making gagging motions.

"That's for me to know, and for you to dot dot dot." Then I quickly ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I could practically hear Jenna's frustrated groan and the mechanic wheels in Elena's brain trying to figure out who it was.

I spent the rest of the day in a Caroline like chipper mood. I wondered when I would see Elijah next and what this made us, people who kiss each other occasionally? Dating? Boyfriend/girlfriend? Friends with benefits? All I knew was that I wanted to kiss him again. And again. And again.

The next morning, the feeling still lingered there and I actually wanted to get to school.

I went through history without falling asleep, a very hard task. But by the time it was for second period, something had already ruined my day.

Elena had gone with Rose to Slaters (Vampire fan boy or something) to give herself up to Klaus.

I walked into the Salvatore boarding house with a purpose, a mission. Scream at Elena for being dumb. But it seems Damon had already beaten me to it. Oh well. He'll have to wait.

"What were you thinking, Elena!?" I yelled at her.

"Already been there." Damon informed me.

"Are you stupid?"

"Skip down."

"Why would you go there and try to give yourself up to Klaus?" I yelled, Damon and I looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not going to let the people that I love get hurt because of me." She said it calmly and reassuringly, like she was talking to a caged beast.

"And you thought that we wouldn't get hurt if you died?!" I yelled, I may be mad at her, but I don't think I could handle losing her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I sat down next to her and hugged her. Mission complete.

"So what happened?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Elijah. He turned up and killed the guys who were sent to see if I was real." Elijah. The name brought a smile to my lips. He saved Elena. I totally gotta kiss him now.

"Well, that's great!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Elijah's still a problem." Damon said taking a sip of scotch or some amber liquid. When Damon says problem he always gets rid of the problem. But I shouldn't worry about Elijah, he can't be killed. The only thing that can kill him or put him to sleep at the most is a dagger dipped in white oak ash. And Damon didn't have one.

I didn't say anything though. I would not help Damon kill Elijah.

"So what about we go home so you can sleep." She nodded and I lead her to my car and we drove back in silence.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" she says as were about to part ways at the staircase.

I think for a moment then nod, I can't hold a grudge forever. She smiles and I give her a quick hug, because after the day she's had, she needs one.

I go back into my bedroom and get dressed into my pyjamas with teddy bears on them.

"Cute pyjamas." I hear a deep voice say with a British accent. I spin around and see Elijah standing near my window. I smile and walk over to where he is.

"Their comfy." I say shrugging. I slowly lean forward and press my lips to his, his lips are firm and gentle.

"That's for saving Elena." I say as I pull away. He smiles and leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He was so considerate, how could someone who was meant to be a monster be so considerate. And sweet.

"I am." I nodded and kissed his lips quickly, then he disappeared and I was left with a school girl blush.

The next morning I was shaken awake by someone who looked like Elena but couldn't be so evil as to wake me up when in catching my beauty sleep. My muffled yells only made her jump on me. I pushed her off my bed and opened my eyes.

"What?" I groaned.

"Stefan's stuck in the tomb with Katherine." She said worriedly. I did the only thing I knew how to at that moment. I laughed. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Whoa, you're not kidding?" ha, suck that Stefan. I still held a little grudge about being left in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere with a supposed psychotic original.

"No!" she yelled and got up, probably trying to figure out how to get Stefan out, but keep Katherine in.

She ran off and I couldn't be bothered to try to help, so I went back to sleep. I spent the rest of my day doing homework, fun times. I know I should probably be helping Elena or whatever but I wanted to graduate and get out of this crazy hellhole when this was all over, which meant homework and school.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth for bed and when I went back into my room Elijah was there.

"Miss me already?" I say, this was the second night in a row he had visited and I can't complain.

"What can I say, your rather delightful company." I smiled and Elijah tucked a stay curl of my blonde hair behind my ear, his hand cupped my cheek and we both leaned forward, this kiss was passionate and heated. Unlike all of our others that were soft and slow. My hands looped their way around his neck and he had his hands on my waist, squeezing. Without quite knowing what I was doing, I pushed his jacket down his arms and it puddled at his feet. His hands pushed up my top just a little exposing my stomach. His hands were cold on my stomach and he pushed the top the rest of the way over my head and it joined his jacket on the ground. I was wearing only my bra and shorts now. I started to unbutton his shirt but there was a knock at the door, I looked at my door then back to Elijah who wasn't there.

I put my top back on and opened the door. Jenna.

"Is there someone in here?" she asked curiously.

"Nope. Just me." Unfortunately.

"I thought I heard something."

I shrugged, I felt bad that we were all lying to Jenna, but in a way it was better that she didn't know. I closed the door behind me and saw that his jacket was still on the floor.

I picked it up and hugged it to me and then put it on the back of my door. At least now I had an excuse to see him again.

I entered the kitchen and poured myself a much needed cup of coffee. Elena entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So, what happened with Stefan?"

"Elijah's witch did the spell to free Katherine and Stefan but Elijah compelled Katherine to stay."

Elijah. Always a night in original armour.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Aria's POV

I was walking downstairs when I saw Elijah, Elena and Jenna talking. They all saw me. Crap. Too late to run.

"Hey, Aria, come here and meet Elijah Smith, he's a historian." Jenna said. Elena looked nervous. Elijah smiled at me, then I realized, I had morning hair and was still wearing my teddy bear PJ's.

I ducked and ran back to my room, yelling "it's too early," over my shoulder. I closed my door behind me and quickly brushed my hair and got dressed.

I went back downstairs and saw that Elijah wasn't there anymore. I left and drove over to the mystic grill.

I got there and was nearly run down by a pissed off Damon who made his way over to the bar.

"What's his problem?" I glanced over my shoulder back to Damon then turned around to talk to Stefan. We made our way to a table over near the pool table.

I sat down across from Stefan. "Elena's mad at him about what happened with Jeremy and then me in the tomb."

"What happened with Jeremy in the tomb?"

"He went in to get the moon stone without any of us knowing and Katherine bit him and then I went in and threw him out." This was news to me why didn't I know. Stupid Jeremy, always getting himself into trouble.

"So Elijah got you out of the tomb." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah." He nodded.

I saw Elijah standing over by the bar talking to Damon, he says something angrily and walks away.

"I gotta go." Stefan says as he looks at his phone, I nod and he gets up and leaves.

I look up and notice that Elijah is sitting across from me, he has a small smile on his face. "Hey." I say softly, yesterday he saw me in my bra and this morning I had morning hair.

"I left my jacket in your bedroom last night."

"Oh yeah. Well you'll just have to come over tonight and get it." He smiles.

"It's a date." He gets up and kisses my forehead.

"You have a date with Elijah!" Caroline sits down across from me, her shocked expression is priceless and I wish I had a camera. I wonder when she got here and how much she heard.

"Uh, yeah. It's just a casual thing." I hope she buys the brush off.

"What's a casual thing? The fact that he left his jacket in your bedroom because he was over last night!?" uh oh. Looks like she heard all of it.

"Um. It's very complicated. Uh." I was speechless, how did I explain to her that I was hot for an original vampire.

"He's an original vampire, who can compel other vampires, he wants to sacrifice your sister in a ritual!" she listed off. They were all valid points, but I didn't really care. Ok, the Elena thing was a big problem and I was planning on talking to him about not breaking the curse on his brother, but when I was with him I forgot. He makes me forget the bad stuff.

"Well…" I didn't know what to say so I switched the subject to her something I had gotten very good at through the years. "So what's happening with the Matt and Tyler situation?" there that got her distracted.

"I don't know! I was happy with Matt and then Tyler goes and kisses me! I thought we were just friends." She seems very distressed by that. I nod, I could tell from how close they had gotten that Tyler and Caroline weren't 'just friends'. She and Matt were great together but she and Tyler just had something really… special. They definitely had chemistry.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" she buried her head in her hands. Caroline and I had often been mistaken for sisters, we had the same skin tone and hair, and we were as close as sisters. I patted her hand and tried to be comforting, not that I was ever good at it. I once tried to make a six year old who had fallen and scraped her knee feel better, I ended up making her cry and her mother called me a bitch. Not my best moment.

"Have you told Matt?" she looked at me guiltily and shook her head, her hair flying around wildly.

"Their friends, you know?" I nodded, I did know. If she told Matt then his friendship with Tyler might get damaged if not ruined.

It was crappy all around.

Caroline left to do what Caroline did. I went home and watched old reruns of CSI.

The doorbell rang and I got up, it would be Elijah. I checked myself in the mirror and reapplied my smudged lip gloss.

I opened the door and saw him standing there in all his glory. He was wearing another suit, different from the one he had been wearing at the grill. I opened the door wider allowing him to come in. I walked over to the couch where I had draped the jacket over the armrest, anticipating his arrival. I handed him the jacket and he took it, our hands skimmed each other's in the process sending pulsing electricity up through my arm. He always made me nervous.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me, I relished the feel of his firm lips and soft skin against me. Our moment was ruined by my phone ringing. I pulled away and grunted in annoyance.

I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear, I was still in Elijah's arms and he was pressing soft butterfly kisses to the side of my neck making me laugh, though it sounded more like a girlish giggle.

"What?" I say into the phone, I sound annoyed. Which I am. Whoever it is just ruined my kissing with Elijah.

"Jules and some of Mason's friends have kidnapped Caroline." It was Bonnie. I pulled away from Elijah and ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Well, are Stefan and Damon going to do anything?" I was freaking out. What if they were torturing her the same way Damon tortured mason. What if by the end of this Caroline's heart ended up across the room from her body?

"They just left." I breathed out then in. what if there's too many werewolves and they don't save Caroline and one of them gets bitten. I was being paranoid, it would all work out in the end. I hoped.

I hanged up the phone, there wasn't much else left to say.

I turned around and saw Elijah standing there, I hugged him because it's all I could do. He pulled away and kissed me on the lips and stepped back.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." He said then left without another word. Well now I wasn't worried as much. No one was a match for Elijah.

I waited by my phone for news for about twenty minutes before it rang, Elijah.

"How is she?" I spoke immediately into the phone.

"She'll be fine. A little shocked and but she was healing the last time I saw her."

"Thankyou." It came out like a breath.

"You're welcome." He hung up and I picked up my keys and drove to Caroline's house.

She opened the door, I could see the traces of dried tears and I brought her in for a hug. We let go and turned to see who it was.

Bonnie and Elena. They walked over and were holding ice cream, movies and pillows.

"Slumber party?" was all Elena said. We all nodded and Caroline laughed and started to cry so we had a big group hug.

And for a moment everything was ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Aria's POV

Elena's phone rang, waking me up from my blissful sleep. I gave her a shove and covered my ears with my pillow, a thud followed and she answered the phone.

"Elena!" I heard Caroline and Bonnie yell in annoyance.

I heard Elena leave the room, I'm pretty sure that it would be Stefan she would be talking to, as he is the only one who would call way too early in the morning to check in.

My ever so annoying sister just had to jump on the bed. I lifted the pillow from my head and saw that Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were all awake in the bed.

"So, did you know that it was Elijah that saved you?" Elena said, there must have been something about that in the phone call.

"Yep." I said it without thinking. All eyes were on me now. "Well…" I paused, need a good lie…"Heard your phone call with Stefan. He worries too much you know." Everybody nodded in agreement.

It's not that I don't want them to know about Elijah, it's just that I wouldn't know what to say.

Elena was at our parent's lake house with Stefan for the entire weekend, Jenna was busy with rick and Jeremy hopefully wasn't doing drugs. Which meant that I now had the whole house to myself.

I was dancing to Britney Spears in my underwear when I felt a cold breeze. I took my earphones out and looked behind me to see Elijah standing there, he had a smirk on his face. He saw me dancing in my underwear. Crap.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Just enjoying the show." I hit him on his chest and tried to find wherever I put my pants. I looked back around to see him dangling them. I reached for them but he pulled them just out of reach. Oh were playing this game are we? Well then.

I leaned in and pressed my lips onto him and savoured the taste of his mouth. Our tongues brushed and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lowered me to the couch and started to press kisses to my neck. Perfect opportunity. My pants were in perfect reach. Oh screw the pants. His lips were making a slow trail of fire down my neck, his hands were slowly pushing up my top and resting on my flat stomach. My hands found their way to his back, I felt the muscles rippling under my hands. I tugged his shirt further up his back exposing more skin, he pulled away and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. His hand touched my cheek, caressing it. Our eyes held contact, he kissed my lips again and my eyes closed.

I trailed my hands up and down his smooth back. His shoulder blades. His strong, buff arms. I kissed his jaw, down his neck to kiss his Adam's apple. His hands were playing with the hem of my grey tank top. My legs were locked around his waist.

Suddenly we weren't on the couch anymore, he was laying me down onto my soft bed.

The bright morning sun warmed my face as it streamed in through my curtains. There were arms around my waist, hugging me to their firm chest. I opened my eyes and saw Elijah's peaceful, expressionless face.

Last night was amazing.

I felt him shift beside me, his beautiful chocolate eyes fluttered open. A smile graced his lips and he kissed me softly and chastely on the lips. I smiled and looked at my alarm clock, it was nine in the morning. I heard the door open and close, someone was home.

"Aria! You home?" I heard Jenna yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

"You should go." I whispered it so softly but I knew he heard. I didn't want him to go but if Jenna came upstairs and found him here, in my bed, then she might just flip. He nodded and kissed my forehead. "When will I see you next?" he was putting on his pants and I sat up. I think I had the most unpredictable boyfriend ever. And I didn't even know if he was my boyfriend.

"Soon." He was buttoning up his shirt. He sat back down on the bed and I kissed his sweet lips.

"So mysterious." I pouted and kissed him again. He smiles and I hear the door knob move. He flashes off and I quickly slip on my lemon yellow, fuzzy robe just as Jenna walks in.

"Wow. Looks like someone had a party here." I look around at my room, the clothes that I had worn last night were littered around my floor and everything was out of place.

That's what a night with a vampire does.

"Uh yeah, it was a rough night." I scratched the back of my neck, she looked like she knew what I was doing last night.

"Uh huh." She nodded and left the room.

I got dressed in my black short sleeved top and my jeans that had holes in both knees, I put on my leather above the knee high heeled boots. I braided my hair and pinned it into a bun. Jenna was sitting on the couch and reading a magazine.

"Historical society meeting today and we've been invited." I grimaced, I totally forgot.

"Can't Elena or Jer go?"

"They're all busy. Looks like it's up to you."

We walked through the doors of the Lockwood mansion. I saw Damon talking to Elijah, which was never good. I saw Elijah look this way and I waved. He smiled and walked away from Damon without a goodbye. Damon gave me a questioning look, didn't think about him when I waved.

Jenna walked away in the direction where I saw Rick was. Elijah walked over and I wasn't sure if I should kiss him or shake his hand.

"Hey." He picked up my hand and kissed it.

"Such a gentleman." I was mocking him and he knew it. He chuckled and we linked arms, he led me to where everybody was drinking tea and champagne.

"So, what are you doing here?" he handed me a glass with a long stem and grape coloured champagne in it.

"Jenna practically dragged me here by my hair." She's a very influential and persuasive person.

I didn't realize it but he had walked me into an empty hallway where no one was. Our lips met and he walked me backwards till my back met the wall behind me. I ran my fingers through his perfect and kept hair. Our tongues tangled and his hands were squeezing my waist.

"Well isn't this cosy." I stopped kissing Elijah and turned my head, Damon was standing at the end of the hallway, his tousled hair and blue grey eyes judging me. "Sleeping with the enemy. I never expected that from you, Aria." He slow clapped. He was walking towards us and I saw Elijah roll his eyes at Damon.

"Go away Damon." He was going to tell Elena and everybody else and then they would all judge me.

"Don't be like that Aria. Actually could I talk to you, Elijah. Alone." It wasn't a question.

Elijah nodded and they left, he turned back around and smiled at me reassuringly.

Then I saw someone I hadn't seen in a long time. My uncle john. He walked over. How did I not know that he was back?

"Uncle John? When did you get to Mystic Falls?" I leaned in for a hug. Elena, Jenna and Jeri weren't big fans of him, actually they hated him, but I never had any problems with him and with my family members dying all the time then I couldn't afford to hate them.

"Just taking care of some business."

"How long will you be staying?" he never stayed longer than a week.

"I don't know. However long it takes to straighten you kids out. Your dating an original." Straighten us out?

"What do you mean by 'straighten us out'." Colour me confused.

"You're dating an original. Elena is torn between two vampires. Jeremy's been doing drugs." He looked around to make sure that no one was looking before he leaned in and whispered to me, "Your sister's boyfriends will kill anyone who is a threat to her and that's your boyfriend." He looked over my shoulder, "I have to go and talk to Rick, see you around?" I nodded and saw him start to have a heated discussion.

I went back to where the party was and grabbed another drink, because I really needed one. It was only ten minutes before Elijah walked back into the room. He looked mad, no doubt because of Damon. I watched Damon closely, John was right.

"What did he want?" I was worried for Elijah, Damon and Stefan always found a way to get rid of a problem. That was Elijah.

"It doesn't matter." He kissed my fore head and I saw Jenna watching us.

Elijah was pulled away by Carol, the mayor and Jenna walked over.

She raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything at first, "Elijah?" I nodded, she nodded. "Well, he's hot, a little old for you but still hot." I smiled and she walked off. Did she approve?

"So should we leave? This party is getting quite boring." Elijah walked back over and wrapped his arm around my waist. I nodded.

He drove me home. We kissed and I walked up the cracked pathway.

Elena was standing on the first step, "Elijah?" I should've known that this was going to happen.

"Yeah." Then I saw that Damon and Stefan were also there, standing in the living room. Damn him.

"You do know that he's planning to sacrifice your sister still." Damon said it so smugly it made me want to punch him. I wanted to cry or scream. But I held it all back. I could not show weakness. This couldn't be right. Elijah would've told me.

I shouldered past Elena and walked calmly to my room. I slammed my door shut. My moves were mechanical, controlled. I threw my purse onto my bed and tugged at my hair, pushing my fingers through my white-gold hair. My breaths were harsh and ragged.

How could he not tell me?

And worse, how could he do this? She is my sister. And he was planning to sacrifice her so that his brother can become a stupid, bloody hybrid.

I don't know if this is forgivable.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Aria's POV

I've been hiding from everybody for the week. I've locked my window so no one comes through it. No one meaning Elijah. I don't go down stairs when I know Elena or Jeremy is around or could see me. I avoid everybody at school and I'm pretty sure Jenna has been making excuses up for me when Elijah comes by. I lock my door and close myself off from everybody.

It's the coward's way out.

I know but I can't handle it right now.

Caroline is calling again. I didn't tell her about Elijah and I know she's pissed about that.

I should answer, Tyler's left and she's probably upset. I should be a good friend.

"Caroline?" my voice is un used and shaky. I hear her breath out a sigh of relief.

"Aria, thank god you answered. I've been so worried about you. Are you ok?" she was worried. She was an amazing friend.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've just been needing to deal with…" she knew about Elijah, but I didn't want to say it. "Stuff." I couldn't say what I was dealing with. Elijah was going to sacrifice my sister and I was too weak to take it.

"I know. Do you want me to steal a bottle of my mother's vodka and be there in 20?" she asked, vodka and Caroline, sounded like a really good fix.

"Totally." I nodded and she hung up. My lower lip quivered. I was going to cry, this whole week I had been bottling up my tears, not letting it out. I swallowed the thick feeling in my throat and waited for Caroline.

She knocked on my door, I opened it and she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled away after a few seconds and she stepped into my bedroom. Clothes were everywhere and old food packets were on the floor.

"You look horrible and your room is an absolute pig sty." Trust Caroline to let you down gently.

"I look better than you." She just shook her head. I did look horrible, my blonde hair was dull and tangled, eyes lifeless and I looked like I had aged five years suddenly. And I was wearing my faded orange yoga pants and a cream jumper that was loose and baggy and went past my fingertips.

She handed me a shot glass filled with vodka. I drank it in one big gulp. She downed her drink to. Her nose crinkled and her face turned sour.

"So you've been avoiding everybody and locking yourself in here?" I nodded sheepishly. "Because of Elijah?" I nodded once again. "Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged. "Are you incapable of talking?" I nodded.

"Did you love him?" I don't know. Did I? No I couldn't, he was planning to sacrifice my sister and that was unforgivable and I couldn't love him, if he could do that.

"No." it was a simple word, but it broke my heart. She nodded sympathetically. "Where's Tyler?" changing the subject was something I did best.

"Ran off with his friend Jules." She said it with such hurt and disgust. "How about this, no talk of boys, vampires, doppelgängers, werewolves, sacrifices and curses or anything like that, and we go to the Grill and drink away all of our sorrows." She definitely knew how to cheer a girl up.

"Hell yeah." Caroline handed me a blue sundress that made my eyes look colder and white peep toe heels that I was surely going to break my ankle in them.

We entered the Grill and my eyes were drawn to the man that had been haunting my dreams and thoughts.

He saw me. He looked surprised to see me, so did Damon who was standing next to him with an all knowing smirk. I ignored them as Caroline led me to the bar and compelled the bartender to pour us each five shots of tequila. I downed the first one and laughed at Caroline's sour face. I felt a presence behind me and knew that it was Elijah from the heavenly, earth scent he seemed to smell like. I needed a second shot to turn around.

I downed the shot and turned around, there he was in all his Viking god glory. He looked like he was confused and upset, a tad bit mad but mainly confused and upset.

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Yep." I didn't feel like telling him why. I saw Caroline looking at us from the corner of my eye, her face was asking if she needed me to kick his ass. She was a great friend, I had always been closer to her than my own sister and Bonnie.

"Care to explain why?" he raised an eyebrow and I could see his patience wearing thin.

"Not really." I turned back around to my shots and ignored him. He sat down next to me and took the drink out of my hands and placed it on the bar away from me along with the last two shots I had left. Stupid original, trying to keep me from drinking. "Give them back Elijah." My voice was more of a growl.

"Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me." Damn it, he just didn't give up did he.

I shook my head in annoyance and defiance and got up, my legs were a bit wobbly but it wore off after a few seconds. I walked away and pushed open the door, the night breeze hit my face and goose bumps rose on my arms, the air was refreshing and chilled my nervousness.

Footsteps were following me. I had been in the passenger side in Caroline's car and didn't have the keys. I kept walking, in a blur Elijah was in front of me in a second. I groaned in annoyance and I could see that he was totally clueless. The expression on his face was cute, clueless and pissed, it suited him. Shut up brain!

Bad thoughts.

I walked past him and kept on walking.

"Aria!" he called, I stopped walking, and his soft and velvety voice nearly made me melt. I turned around and saw him standing a meter away in a navy Armani suit.

"Go away Elijah!" I yelled at him, he looked surprised at my outburst.

No I couldn't melt. "Stop following me." My voice was scary, deadly almost.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He grabbed my arms so that I couldn't move.

"Let go of me." I said it quietly.

"No." damn his stubbornness.

"I'll scream." I wouldn't, I just hoped he wouldn't call my bluff. I hit his chest and he let go, freeing me. I walked away again, the wind was starting to get stronger, my hair was flying around wildly and my lips were surely purple, my fingertips were red and my skin was whiter than normal.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you so mad at me!?" he yelled, I stopped walking, I had never heard him yell, never seen him angry really. My heart jumped and was pumping fast. He must have heard my heartbeat because he took a few deep breaths and scraped his hand down his face.

"You're still planning to sacrifice Elena! She's my sister! How could you do this!" I was shouting, we were in the Grill parking lot and out of sight, thank god.

"I've got a potion to bring her back to life! How could you think that I would do that! I love you for god's sake!" he was yelling as well. He looked like he hadn't meant to yell or that he hadn't meant to let the L word slip out.

"You have a potion?" he slipped a small vial out of his jacket and showed it to me.

"500 years ago it was meant to be for Katerina." He said it softly. I forgot that he had a past before me, a past with Katherine.

I didn't say anything. I just leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him softly and hesitantly on the lips. When he responded I deepened the kiss. I pulled away and ran my hand across his pink lips.

I gave him back the vial and he put it back into his pocket, I leaned my forehead against his and breathed him in.

He didn't notice, but I didn't say it back. He loved me, but did I love him? I liked him, but was I ready for love?

Did I love him?


	9. Chapter 9

The forgotten one.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC. Review/favourite/follow! Ok now on with the story!

Chapter 9-

Aria's POV-

I was curled up against Elijah's chest, we were laying in my bed after spending the night together again. Our limbs were entangled and I was still trying to find a heartbeat in his undead body. Of course there wasn't one.

Elijah was still asleep. Thoughts of last night won't leave me alone. I pushed the question of do I love him, to the back of my mind.

"I love you." I whispered it, it sounded strange on my tongue. Unnatural. He didn't move or stir awake. "I love you." I tried to saying it again, testing it out. It still felt foreign to me. Maybe I was just an emotionally stunted person.

After an hour of being deep in thought, Elijah woke up. He stretched his muscles and kissed me. I liked this whole waking up next to him in the morning.

His fingers were stroking my hair, if I let myself, I could be lulled back to sleep. Little moments like this were the ones I loved and craved. Life was so screwed up right now and it would never be the same, so to just be able to lie here in the arms of the man who loved me, felt right. It felt like I belonged here and nowhere else. I was made to be in these arms, I never wanted to move. But I had to. Because even though I didn't want it to, life went on and I couldn't freeze our moments like these together.

"I should go before someone finds us up here." He slipped out of bed and pulled his boxers back on. He was about to walk over to put his pants on but I grabbed his hand, he looked surprised but I wasn't ready to end our time together.

"Can't you just… stay?" I asked it quietly and I sounded desperate. He nodded and laid back down in my bed. I traced patterns on his chest, amusing myself in my own way. He just watched me with a smile on his face.

The clock's numbers changed to 10 AM. "Now I must go, your aunt is showing me around the old property lines."

"Sounds boring wouldn't you rather stay here with me." I raised a seductive eyebrow. Wow, I just got really clingy really fast. What was he doing to me?

"I'll be back later today." He sat on the side of the bed and started to do up the buttons of his white shirt. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, his back against my stomach. I didn't want to let him go, but I did and I watched him walk out. I dropped back onto my bed and groaned.

I got dressed and it wasn't too long before I got bored and went to the grill, I was flagged down by Rick who looked like the third wheel next to Damon making out with his new love interest, Andy Star. I found her name ironic since she was a reporter.

I sat down net to Rick and ordered some fries. Damon looked up from his make out session and saw me, he half glared and half looked surprised.

"Hey." I said and swatted his hand away as he snatched away one of my fries. I just love fries.

"So you finally managed to tear yourself away from your original boyfriend?" I choked on my fry that was halfway down my throat when Damon said this. In front of Rick. I glared at him as Rick looked confused and Andy looked dazed, compulsion maybe?

"Your finally over Elena, I see." Two can play at this game.

"So is he any good in bed, I wouldn't expect him to sleep with a seventeen year old since he's all about morals but to each his own."

"Hey Andy, did you know that Damon once dated Caroline Forbes? She's seventeen and your how old Damon?" he was being a hypocrite! Sure Elijah was way, way, way older than Damon but so? Damon had no right to act as if he was any better and he was really pissing me off.

"Elijah?" Rick looked very confused now. "Your dating Elijah?!" looks like he pieced it together. "You cannot be that stupid!" I was stupid?! Elena was playing ping pong with vampires who were brother! And by ping pong, I mean the fact that she's in love with both of them. It's so obvious. And Jeremy has got the worst taste in women, first it was Vikki who was a drug addict turned vampire and then as his rebound it was Anna! They were all just jealous about the fact that Elijah is more powerful than all of them combined and then some.

"Oh look here's the boyfriend now!" Damon had a smug smile on his face. I'm glad somebody here is happy because I am most certainly not. My good morning mood was long gone now. I was having such a good day.

Jenna and Elijah walked towards our table. Elijah and I shared a smile that did not go unnoticed by Aunt Jenna. She raised an eyebrow, I shrugged discreetly. She mouthed 'later.'

"Hey everybody!" Jenna said. She sat down beside me and hugged me, then ungraciously climbed over me to be next to Rick. I patted the space next to me that was available and Elijah slid in.

I found his hand under the table and grabbed it. I looked at him and he smiled in a loving way.

I caught Alaric's eyes as he saw our linked hands, he was disappointed or mad, I couldn't tell.

"Well as much as I would like to continue this, I have to grade papers." Alaric stood up and was about to walk away.

"Let's have a dinner party!" Andy burst out. It was sudden and weird. Suspicious and almost Damon like. I looked over to him and he just nodded at me and flashed me his stupid trademark smirk.

"That's my girl. Just full of good ideas aren't you? I'd be happy to host. Tonight?" this was bad, he was planning something. I looked over at Elijah worriedly. He looked at me and read the worry on my face, he gave my hand a squeeze.

Jenna accepted while Alaric declined, Jenna won and they were going.

"We would be delighted to attend." We? Since when was I going?

Everybody left apart from Elijah and me. I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don't trust them, they're planning something and you can't die on me. You just can't." He kissed away the tear that must have fallen without my knowledge.

"I won't. I promise."

"Be careful of them, they will do anything to protect Elena and if that means finding a way to kill you, then they will find a way." I whispered it urgently.

He nodded and I fell into hiss comforting embrace.

"I'm not going in."

"Yes, you are."

"You can't make me."

"I can."

"But you won't." I clung to the car door while Elijah tried to convince me to go inside. It was a struggle to even get me into the car, but Elijah seemed to think that this dinner would be of matter of importance or whatever. He grabbed my waist and picked me up. I opened my mouth in protest but it was quickly forgotten when he sealed my mouth with his.

"Will you go in now?" I nodded. I was about to knock on the door when it opened before my hand could touch it. Vampire hearing, I forgot.

"Good evening." Elijah greeted Damon who opened the door.

"Please come on in." we didn't enter though.

"If you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." His voice sent chills down my spine. Sometimes I forget that he is an original vampire and could snap my neck like a twig.

"Nothing dishonourable. Just getting to know you." I didn't believe him not for a second.

"Good." We enter the old fashioned, Victorian styled boarding house. "Because although I have a deal with Elena, if you make a move to cross me, heads will roll. Are we clear?" Elijah said it calmly and like it wasn't just a death threat.

"Crystal." Damon looked at me, he looked guilty. Elijah says hello to Jenna and I hug her, needing the feel of comfort. She seems surprised at first but soon hugs back.

Turns out, John was invited too or not because he just turned up.

Damon convinced Elijah to join him for a drink while I helped in the kitchen next to Andy and Jenna.

"So Elijah?" Andy and Jenna both turned to me. "Is he any good in bed? He looks like he would be good in bed." Jenna asked very openly, blush was starting to show on my cheeks. It wouldn't match my lip gloss. Damn.

I leaned in, "he is amazing in bed." They giggled and we all laughed.

Andy was called back out to the dining room, "I didn't know you cooked." She shook her head and flung some flour at me. I stuck my tongue out at her like a five year old and grabbed an egg and cracked it over Jenna's head. She gasped and then we both laughed and cleaned ourselves up and went back to the dining room.

"Where's Elijah?" he was missing from the long rectangle table.

"He had to go home. He said he was sorry and that you would have to get a ride with Jenna. He was really vague about it." Andy told me. What's weird is that her pupils are dilated. She's compelled.

I waited till everybody had their backs turned and weren't watching me, I called Elijah's phone. I heard it ring. It was coming from the basement. Damon heard it too, I ran before he could.

The cellar. I was nearly there when I was pushed against the wall. Damon.

I knew it.

I pushed against his chest, he didn't even budge. Well when all else fails…

I kneed him in his balls. He dropped to the ground, wasn't so invincible after all.

Elijah was laying on the ground, dark black veins were visible, and he was grey and dead. Except there was no stake. I dropped to my knees and tears fell and splashed onto his cold, grey face.

Then he shot up and grabbed me and we were gone in a flash. He stopped somewhere in the woods. I wrapped my arms around him and a sob crawled out of my throat, my shoulders were shaking.

"You promised you wouldn't die on me." I pulled away and studied his face. He wasn't grey anymore, just pale. And there were no more branching veins climbing their way across his smooth skin. I kissed him and put all my anger and sadness into the kiss. Elijah didn't say anything, he just kissed me back which was exactly what I needed.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. Our breathing was matched, it was fast and harsh.

"You were dead…" I trailed off, I wonder if this was a touchy subject.

"I'm not. I'm right here okay?"

"Okay."

"I want you to go home, I have to talk to your sister." He pulled away.

"Can't it wait? I just saw you dead, I need you here. She's with Stefan and he probably planned this with Damon, just talk to her tomorrow when they're not there. I don't want you to get hurt, I care about you too much-"

"Care about me?" he cut me off. "I love you and you just care for me?!" he was nearly shouting now.

"Yes I care for you Elijah!" I yelled. I didn't like how he was critiquing my feelings, like they weren't good enough.

"No. you're lying. I know you love me, just as I love you. But you're letting your fear get in the way. Push the fear away Aria. Tell me you love me, because I know you do." He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. Blue against chocolate.

"I can't say it Elijah."

"And why not?" he yelled at me, I flinched.

"Because everything I love, I lose! And I can't love you because I don't want to lose you!" I lost my parents to a car crash, my brother to drugs, all my friends were supernatural and would one day die in a war with each other that my sister was constantly in the middle of. Regret filled me as I saw the heartbroken look on his face. He flashed away and I collapsed onto a log that was next to me. My cries filled the night and all I could think of was how much I could love Elijah if I had let myself love him.

I walked until I was at the boarding house, I got into my car and drove away before anyone could stop me.

The lake house was in front of me now. And all I saw was the ultimate betrayal. Elena had staked the love of my life and I didn't even get to tell him that that's what he is to me.


	10. Chapter 10

The forgotten one

A/N: thankyou for all of the support! It's really great to read all of the reviews and hear your opinions.

A/N2: from now on it's all going to be in Aria's POV unless I do a spontaneous POV one day.

A/N3: I'm going to follow the storyline as closely as I can.

Last A/N: the idea of a blood moon did come from the Amanda Seyfriend movie- Red Riding Hood.

Chapter 10-

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at Elijah's grey face as he fell to the ground. I fought against Stefan's arms that held me back from tearing the stupid dagger out. Stefan's arms barricaded me and I scratched and thrashed around wildly. I was screaming at Stefan to let me go but he wouldn't.

I don't know what happened next but the darkness over took me and all I could see was black. I felt like I was floating and falling at the same time. Like a feather and a heavy rock.

Something was burning. Smoke filled my lungs and I coughed. I opened my eyes to see my bedroom, unchanged and I was in my comfortable bed.

I walked downstairs and saw Jenna throwing away some charcoal black, unidentifiable food. It was morning, the early sun was a pale gold and the sky was still violet.

"What are you doing up?" Jenna was never an early bird.

"I just got home from Rick's and I was hungry." She shrugged. I walked back up the stairs, there was no noise coming from anybody's bedrooms so they were all still asleep. Or not here. Jeremy was asleep with his laptop resting on the bed beside me, I put it on his desk and walked into the adjoining bathroom. My eyes were bloodshot from crying and my cheeks looked extra pink.

Elena wasn't in her bedroom though, probably staying in one of her stupid Salvatore's bed. I looked underneath her pillow and saw her diary there. It would be wrong of me to read it but she daggered the love of my life. Damon kills Jeremy countless times but she still loves him and I have to resist the urge to stake him but she couldn't even restrain herself from killing my boyfriend who was trying to help.

I flipped to the page that was marked.

_I didn't want to do it but it needed to be done. Elijah had to die and I can only hope that Aria will understand. Though I know she won't and she will probably hate me, it was necessary. _

Daggering my boyfriend was necessary? For what! Damon's stupid vendettas and failing plans. For Damon to prove that he's alpha and to win over Elena.

I ripped out page after page and crumple them into little balls of paper. I tore up the journal and by the time that the journal was in tatters, my breathing was heavy and it hurt to breathe. My heart felt like something had their hand wrapped around it and was squeezing it until it finally popped like a grape.

My legs walked me to my bedroom and I rested my back against the door. I slide down the door and bury my head in my hands. I wasn't strong enough to handle Elijah being dead.

When I lifted my head the sky was blue. I stood up and got dressed. It was like I was automatic and I was being controlled. I got into my car and went on my way to school. But I didn't go to school I waited until Damon left to go to the Grill and Elena and Stefan left for school. I walked down the basement stairs, they would keep him in the cellar. That much I knew.

My hands are shaking, I noticed. I opened the door only to be thrown to the side. My head knocked against the moist brick wall.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Damon said as he grabbed me by my arm and sped us into the living room.

"Let go of me." I yelled at him and ripped my arm out of his rough hold and noticed blossoming purple marks.

"You showed up earlier than I expected." Damon said as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Sorry to upset." My voice was animalistic. His back was turned so I bolted for the basement door again, his hands wrapped around my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I slapped my hands on his back and kicked. I got a kick to his chin and he nearly dropped me on my face. "Put me down!" I was yelling and he just carried me outside to my car he put me down on the ground and I stood up. "I hate you! And I will never forgive any of you!" with those as my last words got back into my car and reversed, purposely knocking over their mailbox as I went.

I ended up going to school. I was late but at least I was here. I entered Rick's classroom with my head down, eyes low and shoulders high. I had this class with Elena. I focused on my textbook the entire lesson, I felt Elena's and Rick's eyes on me but I refused to give them the satisfaction of looking at them like they mattered, they used to but not anymore. They didn't have to dagger him but they did. And it's unforgivable.

The bell rang and I got up to leave but Elena stopped me by grabbing my arm. I glared at the hand and it fell away. I walked away again and stopped at my locker to get my books for English. There was a picture of a drunk Elijah and I, it was from a week ago, I had utterly failed my science test and Elijah took me out to get drunk to make me feel better. We were both smiling and he was looking at my face intently while I looked directly into the camera. We were holding up our drinks in a frozen toast to my F. I put the photo back into my locker and grabbed my books and walked slowly to the English room.

Caroline was there. When I entered the room she waved me over desperately. I walked over, I wasn't mad at her, she never did anything to me.

"Hey." She said, she laced her fingers together and looked at them nervously.

"Hey." I replied. We didn't say anything else.

After nearly five minutes, she spoke up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Her voice broke off as my eyes welled up again, but I refused to cry again. I was so done with crying. I pressed my palms into my eyes and blocked it all out.

"It's okay." She looked relieved. She grabbed my hand that was resting on the desk and squeezed. I was so very thankful for Caroline, she was an amazing friend. I could always count on her.

"Tonight's a blood moon."

"What's that?" I must be really out of the loop.

"Anybody bitten by a werewolf, apart from vampires, become a werewolf." That was new.

The lesson was over and I walked out with Caroline telling me that Elena felt super guilty. I couldn't bring myself to feel anything other than disgust and hatred when I heard her name. She was my sister but right now I hated her and I would hate her until I could pull out the dagger keeping Elijah dead.

"Want to go out tonight and do something?" I suggested.

She hesitated, "it's a blood moon." Oh, right. Werewolf bite plus vampire equals bad.

"There are no werewolves though." I could tell she was caving. Her thinking frown turned into a smile of excitement.

"The Grill, nine o'clock tonight, don't be late." I nodded and she skipped off to plan her outfit.

I went the rest of the day without having a run in with Elena, Rick, Stefan or Damon, so I was feeling pretty good right now. I got home and Caroline handed me what clothes I would be wearing I got dressed into a skin tight black dress, black pumps and a black cardigan that I didn't even know I owned.

When we decided that we looked good enough to be seen in public, we left my house and went to the Grill. There weren't many people around but we did flirt our way into getting the bartender to give us alcoholic drinks particularly tequila, no compulsion needed.

I was crushing Caroline at pool because she used to much force when she tried to hit the ball. It was very entertaining but Elijah was still front and centre in my mind and I had to figure out a way to undagger him.

Caroline. "Caroline, can you do me a favour?" it was my turn now, I sunk a dark green stripes.

"Sure anything." The white ball went over the edge of the table once again. She groaned in annoyance and I grabbed my cue and suck a dark purple stripes before turning my attention back to Caroline again.

"Can you distract Damon and Stefan for me?" it was a lot to ask but I needed it.

"That's not a good idea." She sighed and stood up, looking at me with disapproving eyes.

"Please… I need him. I love him." I was pleading with her. She nodded and called Stefan and Damon over to the Grill, I slipped out as they entered without them seeing. I got into my car and drove to the Salvatore boarding house. I ran in before anybody would get here to stop me.

Through the curtains I saw that the moon was a strange colour of red, like blood. I ignored it and ran for the basement door. I was knocked into the wall suddenly by a doglike figure crashing through the window and taking me down, crashing to the ground with it. I felt blood on the back of my head, it was just a cut. I needed to get to Elijah. Now more than ever, because the dog was a werewolf and it was looking at me with hungry eyes, like I was a meal.

I ran down the stairs and fell when I felt fangs clamp around my ankle. I screamed in pain, my eyes shut of their own accord. When I managed to pry my eyes open by sheer force of will, the first thing that I saw was yellow eyes staring back at me. It was a black wolf. Its fangs were dangerously close to my neck and it had all four feet planted on either side of me, trapping me and keeping me prisoner.

I pushed it off of me and stumbled the rest of the way down the stairs. The wolf attacked me again though, this time biting my arms and then I don't know what happened but my eyes closed and I fell into a dark abyss of peaceful sleep. Chocolate eyes in my dreams.

My eyes fluttered open, I was in a four poster bed in a sparsely furnished room. I was still at the boarding house. Elena was in a chair beside the bed, she was awake and in deep thought. She noticed me staring at her and smiled. She shuffled closer with her chair and took my hand, I felt too weak to resist her clammy hold.

"What happened?" I asked, my throat was dry as sandpaper and I looked like I had been dragged over a mountain of bricks.

"Last night was something called a blood moon, it only happens every so fifty years. If you get bitten you become a werewolf." She said it so quietly but I heard her.

I got bitten.

I rolled up my sleeve and there was no bite mark. "I was bitten but I haven't killed anybody." The werewolf curse was triggered by killing somebody, accident or on purpose, it doesn't matter. "Maybe that whole blood moon thing was a myth."

"Maybe." She smiled and I looked into her brown doe eyes and saw how she looked Elijah right in the eye as she daggered him.

I got out if the bed and left the room with Elena following me. Everybody was sitting anxiously in the living room. But they all stood when I entered, they all looked sympathetic and pitying, I didn't want or need their pity.

"I'm going home." I stepped towards the door but Damon stepped in front of me and blocked the door, I tried sidestepping him but he wouldn't let me past. An animalistic growl forced its way out of my throat.

"Now, now wolfie. Not so fast." Then he pressed a green herb with purple flowers to my cheek. It burned, it felt like my skin was disintegrating and melting off. I screamed and Damon pulled away, I raised my hand to my cheek and slowly the pain went away. I touched where it burned and there was nothing there and it didn't hurt anymore. Maybe I was going crazy and I was hallucinating the burning. Everybody had backed away and was watching me with sorry eyes, Caroline looked especially guilty. "Yep you're a wolf, the wolfsbane just proved it, sorry." He didn't say it with pity or sympathy like he actually cared, he looked sarcastic like always. Probably worried that I would bite him.

"Screw you." I turned around and walked out the door, my car was still in the driveway. I drove back to the gilbert house and hopped into bed. Right now all I wanted was Elijah. He would know what to do. Caroline told me about the videos of Mason turning into a werewolf on the full moon. She said it was horrific and that she wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone. She also told me that in Mason's journals, he had described turning to be like his own personal hell. That he would wake up in strange, random places, naked, that he had killed people. I didn't want that, I didn't want to hurt anyone or go through that kind of pain.

I fell asleep eventually, dreaming of breaking every bone in my body.


	11. Chapter 11

The forgotten one

Chapter 11-

A/N- this is a filler chapter btw.

Review/favourite/follow!

Aria's POV-

Somebody was shaking my shoulder. I hated being woken up. Emphasis on hate. I blinked my eyes open and saw a mess of strawberry blonde hair.

Jenna was standing over me. "Come on, sleepy pants, you can't stay in bed forever, you need to get up." She sat down beside me and I pulled the blankets up and over my head, just wanting to disappear. Unfortunately, I didn't.

She slipped under the covers with me and didn't say anything. I looked at her, she was so utterly oblivious to the world around her, and I missed that. I smiled at her and she smiled back, I wrapped my arms around her and seeking out the comfort that she always seemed to have.

"What's the matter?" I didn't say anything. "Does it have to do with Elijah leaving town, I know you and him had something going on." She spoke softly. We were fairly obvious. That was only part of the problem though.

"I miss him." I could tell her about my wolf problem, she'd flip and she didn't even know about vampires. The air was getting thinner and I was beginning to slightly feel suffocated so I got out of my bed and Jenna followed. She rubbed my arm soothingly and smiled before she left to go and make breakfast. I got dressed quickly, record time really and went downstairs, Jenna put a badly burnt piece of toast on a plate and handed it to me. I picked up a silver butter knife and scraped off the black charred parts. I couldn't be a werewolf, they got hurt by silver, and I'm holding a silver knife in my hand. I could see Jeremy and Elena looking at me through the corner of my eye. They were worried and scared. Scared for me or of me, I'm not quite sure.

The doorbell rang and my bubbly, blonde bestie, Caroline walked in. she had shopping bags in her hands and there wasn't a hair out of place on her pretty little head. How could she look this good in the morning? I bet I looked like a troll. It was one of the many mysteries of Caroline.

She walked right in like it was her second home, which it kind of is. She has probably spent more time here than in her own home.

"Hey. Come upstairs with me? I brought gifts." I nodded and headed up to my room with her. She put the bags onto my bed and sat down.

I sat down next to her and we rummaged through the bags.

"So how's it going with Matt?" I asked, she froze mid-movement and her face contorted into one of pain. Okay so let's put Matt in the no go zone. "Sorry."

"No it's fine, I talked to Matt today, there's going to be a band at the Grill. We talked about Tyler. He asked me to make a decision." I nodded, poor Care bear and Matty. They both just couldn't catch a break.

"This top would look great on you." I handed it to her, to distract her and she smiled gratefully.

"We should have a girl's night, invite Bonnie and Elena and drink and go to the Grill and hit on hot musicians." The idea just popped into my head as soon as I said it.

She nodded, "I'll call them." She skipped off to make the call.

It was only an hour when my phone rang, Elena. It was a message asking me to go to the Salvatore Boarding house. Caroline drove me and together we walked in, I needed back-up. Wouldn't want to get stabbed with any daggers when I'm least expecting it. I was less mad and more bitter now.

"You beckoned?" I said sarcastically. Elena and Stefan looked over from the living room and saw us there.

"Katherine's out of the tomb." Elena said, worry lines were appearing on her forehead, I would have cracked a joke about her getting old, nut we were twins, which meant I was getting old and this wasn't a time for my humour.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Caroline looked at me sadly as Stefan said it. Still a sore spot.

"Well we could undagger him and get him to compel her again." It was a cheap try and wouldn't work but I was desperate.

Elena looked at me with a look that said 'are you kidding?' no not really Elena. I sighed and heard noise coming from the basement, I walked down there and nobody gave me a backwards glance. I walked down the stairs soundlessly and saw a bright orange light coming from the cellar. I inhaled smoke and walked into the cellar, Damon was standing over Elijah trying to torch Elijah's dead body.

"Stop!" He didn't even hear me. I rushed over with a newly acquired speed and pushed him with inhuman strength. He got up after moaning in pain and turned around and saw me there, he groaned and turned the flame thrower off. "What the hell are you doing?!" there wasn't even a scratch on Elijah, although his suit, that was another story.

"Trying to get the dagger back." He stood up and strolled over, shame I didn't bite him. I'll wait until the full moon, maybe that'll teach the stupid git not to mess with me.

I rushed over to Elijah's body and leaned down to pull the dagger out, but Damon's stronger than me and he threw me out of the room and followed, he locked the door behind him and blocked my way.

"Thought you said you wanted the dagger back?" I cheekily said. I raised an eyebrow and stood.

"Not that much." I screamed in frustration and walked upstairs.

Later that night, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I were all in the kitchen flipping through magazines and gossiping about celebs and their very public lives. Jenna walked in looking frustrated and upset, Rick probably.

"Hey." She passed us and went to the fridge.

"You should join us." Caroline suggests, Jenna nods and takes a seat.

"Rick is keeping things from me." I already knew that, things about Isobel. Personally, I think that she'd be better off not knowing about her.

"Maybe there's a good reason." Caroline said, she felt guilty about keeping things from Matt was my guess.

It was silent after that, Jenna thought it over but shook her head.

"There's a live band playing tonight. We should go." we all nodded our heads at Caroline's suggestion. We arrived and I saw Jenna go to the bar, Rick joined her and after some not friendly banter she walks off and he looks upset. I stand in the crowd with Elena and listen to the band play.

"You should do something about Matt." Bonnie and Elena urge Caroline, I see Matt looking at Caroline longingly.

"I'm just trying to protect him." She says and looks at Matt who looks away in return.

"Well maybe you're doing more harm than good." I say, Caroline looks at me and sighs.

"Tell him the truth." Elena says, I think she means about her feelings because 'I drink blood and live forever young' probably wouldn't go down well in a badly lit bar.

Then she walks off, and gets on the stage.

She starts rambling and one of the band members is about to pull her off of the stage but she compels him.

What is she doing? I voice my question and both Elena and Bonnie shrug and look dumbfound at Caroline. She starts to sing a Bangle's song that wasn't good in the 80's but surprisingly sounds good when she's singing it. I never knew she could sing. The song finishes and Matt gets onto the stage and kisses her, everybody cheers and even I do. They rush off to the bathroom to have an old school make out session.

"I want to date you brother." Bonnie says suddenly, I choke on my drink and stare at her wide eyed. I am so out of the loop, how could I not know she was into my brother!?

"You're dating my brother?" she nods. "Break his heart and I'll bite you." She looks slightly scared but it fades when I laugh and pull her in for a hug. "You'll be good for him." I pull away and walk over to the bar.

No bartender. I guess I'll just wait. Suddenly all of the bottles on the bar smashed and lit up in flickering fire. The cracking flames licked upwards and reached, it burned my hand but it healed immediately. Red and orange embers flew around and everybody was screaming and running, Jenna ran out with Rick and I saw Matt get stabbed by Dr. Martin, he left and Caroline rushed to heal a terrified Matt.

I left and drove home, there was a crash upstairs and I ran up there to see Stefan snap the bad doctor's neck.

They cleaned up his body and they all left. I went downstairs and saw Jenna and Elena eating ice-cream.

"Want to grab a spoon and wallow in self-pity with me?" Jenna asked. I grabbed a spoon.

"So you and Rick are still fighting?" she nodded.

The bell rang and Jenna groaned, "Who could that be?" Elena shrugged and I stole the tub of ice-cream from Jenna. She glared playfully and walked over to the door and opened it.

After a few minutes when Jenna hadn't returned, Elena and I walked to the door. There was a woman standing there. She had long, straight dark ebony hair, wide hazel eyes and alabaster skin.

Isobel.

"Hello Elena, Aria. It's nice to see you both again." She nodded at us. Jenna looked back at us confused. Isobel looks at Jenna, "can I come in?"

"Jenna don't invite her in." Elena says and I close the door in Isobel's face. A tear slipped down Jenna's cheek and she turned to us.

"You knew she was alive?" I nodded. "Did Alaric know?" I nodded. "John?" she was utterly devastated, I nodded and she ran up the stairs.

"Jenna!" Elena and I called after her, but she slammed her bedroom door and locked it. I pounded on the door. "Jenna please let us in!" I called. She ignored our pleas and eventually I stopped. She needed time, time that she deserved.

I tapped Elena's shoulder and we headed into my bedroom. "She just needs time." I told her, she nodded and tears were drying on her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder, I rubbed her back and stroked her long brown hair that went to her waist.

We must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Elena was gone and it was lunch time. I go downstairs and see Elena and Stefan in the living room.

"Where's Jenna?" I asked, all eyes were on me now.

"She left, she's at her college campus." I nodded at Elena's words. We all should've been honest with her. "Want to go and accept mom's award at the Lockwood's?" I've heard worse ideas.

"Sure, they never get cheap wine."

I watched Elena walk up and accept the award, she gave a speech about how much our mom loved the foundation, which was true, and it was like a fourth baby to her. I heard a thud followed by more thuds. I saw John fall to the ground with a gaping wound in his neck. Vampire attack.

A cloth covered my mouth and nose and my vision was getting hazier by the second. I blacked out and woke up in a car. Elena is awake beside me and my crazy vampire mother, Isobel is driving. Just great. She drives into a cemetery and gets out of the car.

"I can always compel you to get out of the car." Isobel says as she walks towards a headstone.

"So you were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked.

"If I was I couldn't tell you." The headstone has the name Isobel Flemming engraved in it. "This grave was put here by my parents, your grandparents, when it became clear to them that the police weren't going to find /* CryptoJS v3.1.2 p/crypto-js (c) 2009-2013 by Jeff Mott. All rights reserved. p/crypto-js/wiki/License */ var CryptoJS=CryptoJS||function(g,l){var e={},d= ={},m=function(){},k= ={extend:function(a){ =this;var c=new m;areturn c},create:function(){var a= (); .apply(a,arguments);return a},init:function(){},mixIn:function(a){for(var c in a) (c) ("toString")&&( = )},clone:function(){return . (this)}}, p= = ({init:function(a,c){a= =a||[]; =c!=l?c:4* },toString:function(a){return(a||n).stringify(this)},concat:function(a){var c= ,q= ,f= ;a= ; ();if(f%4)for(var b=0;b

my body. Even though there is no body buried here, they still bring flowers every week. Maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the human part, the part that I abandoned when I chose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters. Instead you got to meet the other part, the part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Her phone rings.

"I'm done?" she puts the phone down and sighs in relief. "I'm so sorry I was such a disappointment to the both of you." She rips off her daylight necklace and I watch shocked as she burns in the sun.

When it was over she was just a pile of ash. My jaw was unhinged and I leant down and picked up her lapis lazuli (A/N: did I spell that right?) necklace. It was a locket on a simple silver chain. Elena walked back to the car and I put the necklace on, trying to cling to another parent that I had lost.

I went home while Elena went to her boyfriend's house. I put the necklace on my dressing table and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A/N: Elijah's going to back soon! yay!


	12. Chapter 12

The forgotten one

Review/Follow/Favourite!

Chapter 12

"So should I wear the red go-go boots or the silver dress?" I asked Elena holding up the two items. But she seemed to be in a trance. "Hello! Elena! Are you in there?" I knocked on her forehead and she snapped out of it and pointed to the silver, vintage dress that I was holding in my right hand. "So why are you so spaced out?"

"Klaus made his first move." What?! "He compelled Dana at school to give me a message." I vaguely remembered Dana, cheerleader, preppy and annoying.

"What was the message?" Klaus's making his move. I had nearly convinced myself that he wasn't going to turn up.

"To save him a dance tonight." Hmm ok so he's a creepy bad guy, couldn't he have just been one of those bad guys who skips all the bullshit.

"Does he know you have a boyfriend?" probably not the most important thing to be thinking about right now.

"Aria, focus." I smiled and picked up the straightener and ran it through my hair. "It's just this whole thing is freaking me out, I think I had convinced myself he wasn't real. But he is." I nodded and put down the straightener, I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head into the crook of my neck, I squeezed her shoulder harder and stood up.

"Help me with my hair?" she nodded and started to straighten out my hair.

"So you have your own house now?" I asked.

"I signed the papers this morning, it's officially my very own safe house." I nodded, that was good, one less thing to worry about at least.

I put on my dress once she was finished and left, it was silver and shimmered and had a silver silk outlining, and it went to my neck and down to my knees. I put my hair up into a pulled back bun and put on my birth mothers necklace that looked retro enough and my diamond studs. On my way down the stairs, I nearly tripped multiple times because of my five-six inch silver strappy heels.

I drove my own way to the high school. Everybody was already there and I walked over to Rick who was standing away from the crowd and sipping on a glass of amber liquid, my guess is bourbon. He looked at me as I approached.

"Hey, how you going? Has Jenna talked to you yet?" I asked and poured myself some punch that was probably spiked.

"What? Uh no." he was very twitchy for some reason. And he kept doing a very Damon like smirk.

"Special shout out to Elena from Klaus!" Dana yells into the microphone then an upbeat but slow song starts playing. Damon heads over to us.

"Special dedication huh…this guy is a little twisted." Rick says and Damon looks around. I didn't see anyone out of place, I knew everyone here.

"I'm not impressed." Damon says, both Rick and I look at him with raised eyebrows. I thought it was a bit like the he was playing cat and mouse with us, didn't his mother ever teach him not to play with his sacrifices?

They were talking but I wasn't listening, I walked over to where Damon dragged away Caroline and took her place and stood in front of Matt. "Can I have this dance?" I asked, he smiled and we swayed to the slow music. "Where did Caroline go?" I asked, he looked down at Caroline's name. Weird.

"Off with Damon somewhere." He shrugged.

"Well I took pity on you and decided you needed some company." He laughed and twirled me around. "You're a good dancer." I said and he spun me around again. "Your gonna make me throw up." I laughed, a genuine laugh. "Ugh, my head is spinning."

"So, does Caroline seem strange to you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think she has changed from the Caroline we used to know?"

"No. She's still the same Caroline. Why?" I studied his face but he looked away.

"No reason, just curiosity." I nodded, if he wasn't going to tell me I couldn't force it out of him.

Bonnie ran over looking frightened and worried. I pulled away from Matt, "I got to go." he nodded and I rushed away with Bonnie. "What's the matter?" I asked as she pulled on my arm urgently.

"Alaric says that Klaus has Jeremy." My breathing quickened and I ran after her. We burst into the cafeteria where Elena and Rick had just arrived.

"Wait… something's not right." I say and we all stop.

""I just had to get away from that dance. 60's ugh. Not my decade. Whose call was that anyway? I much prefer the 20's, the style, the parties, the jazz." He was acting strange, was he compelled?

"Are you on vervain?" Elena asks him. Alaric didn't answer, just smiled like a Cheshire cat. ""He's been compelled."

"Nope try again. Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." I look at him sceptically and figure it out, Elena and Bonnie still look stumped.

"Klaus." I conclude, he looks over at me evilly and smirks.

"Surprise. So you're the one with eyes for my brother." He walks over to me and picks up a strand of my hair, "you're a werewolf." He realized. I pushed him away with all the newly acquired strength I had and he went flying into a vending machine. He gets up and walks back over, "that all you got love?" I punch him in the nose and hear a sickening crunch under my fist, I didn't want to hurt Rick but I would hurt Klaus.

I'm about to punch him again in the jaw but he catches my hand and I hesitate in pulling away. This is Rick. Rick who's dating my Aunt Jenna and marks my history papers. He takes advantage of my hesitation and knees me in the stomach, I bend over and clutch at my stomach.

I'm about to kick him but then Bonnie sends him flying with a flick of her wrist and yells at Elena and me to run. We run back to where the dance is buzzing with energy and teen drunks.

We are running into the dance and Elena turns to me, "your eyes turned gold." She says, her eyes are wide and scared. I shrug and we search over the heads of everyone.

"Stefan!" Elena yells and we run over to him and explain that Klaus is in Alaric's body and Bonnie's trying to kill him. They also tell me that all this power is going to kill her.

We run back to where Bonnie was and see her with blood running from her nose and down her chin.

"Bonnie!" Elena yells, tears are flowing from her brown doe eyes in steady streams. She flicks her wrist and the cafeteria doors close in front of us. I try the door knob and push against the door, Elena is sobbing and she screams when Bonnie suddenly falls to the floor, her body limp and lifeless.

Alaric walks away and we all burst through the doors. Elena collapses by Bonnie's body and cradles her head in her lap. I reach across and close Bonnie's eyes. Elena starts to rock Bonnie's body and her wails echo in the cafeteria.

Damon walks in and see's the scene, he looks slightly remorseful but other than that he is expressionless.

"I'll take care of the body." He says and Elena looks up at him.

"What do you mean take care of the body? This is Bonnie!" she yells. Stefan has to drag her away and Damon picks up Bonnie's body and for a second I think I see remorse, then it's gone. He walks away with Bonnie in his arms and I stay sitting on the ground trying to come to terms with what just happened. Bonnie and I were never close but she was still a friend.

I sighed and got up, somebody needs to tell Jeremy. I walk outside the school and see Damon putting Bonnie's body into the boot of his car, he's talking to Jeremy. I walk over and hear them talking.

"Jeremy, there's something you need to know." Damon says softly, then he goes on to explain that Bonnie isn't really dead, Klaus just needed to think so. Jeremy goes with Damon to take Bonnie to the witch house.

I go home and fall asleep on the couch not even bothering to change out of my 60's dress.

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing, I grumble and reach over, fumbling for my phone. I pressed the answer button and Stefan's frantic voice fills my ear.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"Home. Why?" my voice is raspy and Stefan breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Good stay there. Don't let Jenna meet up with Alaric and don't let him in. Do you know where Elena is?"

"Isn't she at your place?"

"She un-daggered Elijah and now we don't know where she is." He says hesitantly. Excitement and longing course through me at his words, the words that I had been longing to hear for so long. But questions filled my mind.

She un-daggered Elijah?

I wonder why he didn't call.

I hung up on Stefan without even a goodbye and dialled Elena's phone. It went straight to voicemail. Dammit Elena!

I'd just go to the boarding house and wait there for them.

"Your boyfriend isn't here." Was all Damon said as I walked through the door.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, he shrugged and offered me a glass of bourbon, I gratefully took it and drank it in one big gulp and it left a burning sensation down my throat. He looked impressed and went to refill it but I slammed my hand over the top blocking him from doing so. I needed to be sober for this conversation.

"Why did she do it?" I asked, not that I wasn't happy. I was ecstatic. But I was curious as she was the one who daggered him in the first place.

"She's freaking out about Klaus." Weren't we all?

"So heard you got into a fight with Klaus and you got wolf eyes." I clenched my teeth, god couldn't Elena keep anything from her boy toys. I guess not. Whatever happened to blood before boys?

"Yeah." I look down at the ground, the carpet was suddenly very interesting. I would be turning for the first time when my sister would be getting sacrificed, good times. Cue the sarcasm.

"Do you have anywhere to chain yourself up on the full moon?" he asked, he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Uh, the tomb, maybe? I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. It's just all really sudden." He nods and pats me on the back awkwardly. What did you tell someone in this situation? And whatever he did say, probably wouldn't help.

The door opens and a frightened Jenna walks in slowly followed by Stefan.

"Jenna?" I ask, she looks over at me and her face is tear streaked and splotchy, her eyes are red and hold pure fear. She doesn't say anything in return she just lets Stefan lead her over to the couch. She sat down slowly and rocked herself. "What's the matter?"

"Alaric." I nod at Stefan and sit down next to Jenna. She looks at me.

"His face." Was all she said, I look at Stefan. Guilt floods into his face and I know he's done something.

"What did you do?" I accused.

"I had to fight Rick and she saw my face change." I nodded and did a shooing motion, Damon and Stefan nodded and left the room.

"What's going on?" Jenna's voice was small and only a decimal above a whisper. She needed to know what was going on, so I explained as best as I could about vampires, doppelgängers, werewolves, originals and witches. I told her who was what and how. By the time I was finished, I was sure by the look on her face that I had done more harm than good but then she mouthed 'thankyou.' And I knew that I had done the right thing by telling her. She rested her head against my shoulder and started to doze off.

She was nearly asleep when Elena burst through the door. She rushed over to Jenna and I. She didn't look at me.

"Your mom used to tell me stories about vampire, but I never thought any of it could be real." Jenna said to her.

"I'm so sorry for keeping all of this from you, I thought you were safer." I nearly snorted or laughed at that but I held it in for Jenna's sake.

They talked quietly but I didn't pay attention, so much was happening and all I wanted to do was ask Elena where Elijah was and run there and cry in his arms. But I had to stay for Jenna. She needed me and I couldn't go, not now at least.

Elena and I stood up when she said she had to go.

"Do you want to come with? I know you guys want to see each other." She said and glanced at Jenna who was staring into space in a trance of shock.

"Uh no. I need to stay with Jenna." She nodded and sighed, Damon and Stefan of course tried to keep her from leaving but she did in the end.

It was dark out now.

"I should go home." I said to Stefan. Jenna was asleep in a guest bedroom and Elena wasn't back yet.

"You should stay here. Where your safe."

I shook my head and gave him a small 'nah' and left.

The kitchen was a mess, lunch ingredients were scattered across the floor and knives were thrown on the floor and the door was left wide open. I put everything back in its place, put on my pink duckie pyjamas and grabbed the tub of chocolate ice-cream and spoon.

I heard the doorbell and carried my ice-cream with me to the door. I put it down on the table beside the door and opened it.

There standing in all of his British and godly beauty was the man that I loved with all my heart and soul.

"Elijah." I breathed his name out. He looked down at me. He was wearing a new suit and his skin was back to its usual healthy colour. I rushed over so that I was standing chest to chest with him and I crashed my lips against his. Need and desire filled me and I gripped onto him as if holding on for dear life. He was my anchor.

I pulled away and studied his chocolate eyes.

"I love you." I said softly and he crashed his lips back onto mine.

A/N: what do you think?

A/N: what or who do you want more of for the next chapter?


	13. Chapter 13

The forgotten one

Chapter 13-

A/N: so very sorry for the wait, my laptop is playing up and the website isn't working, it's all really pissing me off, so sorry if that has affected the chapter.

Aria's POV-

I trailed my hand across Elijah's chiselled chest and breathed out a sigh of contempt, this moment was perfect and peaceful. I didn't want it to ever end.

"Tell me about yourself." Elijah said as he rubbed a lock of my blonde hair between his fingers.

"I am unbelievably un-extraordinary." It was true, it was my sister who was the extraordinary.

"That's impossible." He says and buries his head in my hair.

"Is that so?" I ask and raise an eyebrow with a smirk. God, I was spending way too much time with him.

"Yes. Now tell me something about yourself."

"I love the colour of chartreuse." I say and he looks at me.

"Chartreuse?" he asks.

"I just love the way it sounds. Chartreuse." I giggle and he laughs. "Say it, come on." I urge and he sighs.

"Chartreuse." It sounds even better when he says it.

"Umm… I hate apples. I think that they shouldn't be allowed to be a fruit. They're absolutely disgusting." I wrinkle my nose in disdain and disgust, they were either to sour or too sweet, gross. He looks at me like he doesn't believe me but then he just starts laughing at me, full blown laughter. "Stop laughing at me!" but I start laughing to so my request is long forgotten and drowned out by our laughter.

When the laughter dies down Elijah caresses my cheek and looks at me in a way I can only describe as love.

"Ok, tell me something else."

"There's not much else to tell." I tap my chin in thought, what else was there? "I have a weakness for puppies but who doesn't?" he smiles "I don't know, tell me about you." He was a mystery.

"Not much to tell, I'm quite boring."

"I reject that statement."

"I have a fondness for strawberries." He looks deep in thought and the look is just so sexy that I kiss him and grin at the look of desire and lust that clouds his chocolate eyes. "And I love you." He says and I kiss him again, he is irresistible.

I should make sure to buy him strawberries.

We lay naked in my bed in the early morning after an intense night of love making, we still haven't slept.

And I still haven't gotten around to telling him about my being a werewolf. We haven't talked about anything serious, just fun and games, I know its coming but does it have to be soon.

"What happened while I was… occupied?" He asked as his hands trailed down my body leaving white hot trails of fire that burned and tingles.

"Uh… Klaus possessed Alaric. I'm a werewolf because I got bit by a werewolf on a blood moon and Tyler left town." I said it all like it wasn't a big deal. His mouth was ajar as he gaped open mouthed at me.

He doesn't say anything, he just wraps his strong arms around me. I nestle into his warm chest and close my eyes. I think he sensed that I didn't want to talk about it, denial had always worked out well for me.

"What happened with you today?" I'm a little mad that he waited until after he had talked to Elena to come to me.

"I told her the story of how Klaus is a hybrid and that the sun and the moon curse is fake." He says and kisses my hair.

"Sounds fun." I say sarcastically, although it's better than my day.

"I would have preferred to spend the day with you." His arms tighten around me.

"That's good. I was starting to think that I wasn't your favourite Gilbert anymore." I teased and he caught my lips with his own, I sighed into the kiss. A sigh of relief, freedom and love.

"I love you." He says as if trying to drill it into my brain.

"I love you more." I say and he kisses my cheek and nose. I needed him to know that I loved him so much its unbearable for me to be without him.

"Impossible." He says and bites my earlobe.

"What's it like?" I pause and am tempted to tell him to forget it, it might be a sore subject. "What's it like when you're daggered? Is there a light at the end of a really long tunnel? Clouds and harps?"

"It's just… it's like sleeping. One moment you're here, trying to make a deal with your twin sister and the next… there's darkness and you wake up. It feels like it was only five minutes." He closes his eyes and I kiss his delectable lips. He kisses back with so much passion and desire it makes me squirm and press my body closer to his.

"Don't ever get daggered again." I demand.

"I won't." He looks sure of himself on that but I need more reassurance.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I hold my pinky up and he looks questionable down at my pinky. "You wrap your pinky around mine and then you can never break the promise." He wraps his pinky around mine and I squeeze and feel better. "So how did you get your revenge?" I hope he gutted them like fish and ripped their bloody hearts out of their bodies.

"I asked for an apology." I couldn't help it I laughed, the thought that DAMON Salvatore would EVER give an apology was hilarious.

"How did that go?"

"Stefan complied but Damon told us all to go to hell."

"Well that's Damon. Now enough about Damon." I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat in his lap and kissed him.

"Want to have a bubble bath with me?" I say randomly. He chuckles and nods, we stand up and walk into my bathroom, I run the water and Elijah squirts in the bubbles, I even take out a bottle of champagne from the fridge and teacups (everything else was dirty and in the sink). We sat in the warm water and sipped our bubbly pink champagne. I had my back to his hard chest and he was placing wet sloppy kisses up and down my neck.

"We're out of champagne." I whined, we had gone through the entire bottle and the bubbles were now gone and the water was slowly getting colder.

"Whatever will we do?" Elijah said sarcastically, he was mocking me. I slapped his arm and stood up and got out of the bath and held out my hand to Elijah. But instead of standing he pulled me back down and into his arms and kissed me, it still surprised me every time that we kiss or touch, the jolts of electricity, the flutter of my stomach and the quickening of my heart beat. I loved this man so much and I don't think I would ever get used to the way he affected me. He stood with me still in his arms and raced us over to the bed where he dropped me, still wet, onto the mattress. I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him back on top of me.

I was panting and breathing deeply, sex with Elijah was a serious workout. I got out of the bed where Elijah was still sleeping and went downstairs after putting on my grey t-shirt and jeans. The house is quiet and empty, too quiet.

I go into the kitchen and start to make a coffee.

Pain shoots through my head. It feels like my brain is exploding and on fire. I don't have time to scream when darkness over takes me and I crumple to the ground like a ragdoll.

The first thing I see is Elena, Alaric and a man and woman who I do not know. But it's not Elena because she has style and her hair is curled, its Katherine. And it isn't Alaric because as I've already established, Klaus is possessing his body. The other two must be witches because they are chanting in front of a big wooden box or something?

Then Alaric collapses to his knees and the witches finish chanting. "Aria, Elena?" Alaric says confuse and then passes out. A man steps out of the box. He has dirty blonde hair and the most azure blue eyes. He is smirking and looks evil. Power radiate off of him in waves, he looked from me to Katherine and a sinister look crossed his face. This must be the real Klaus.

A/N: short chapter but this was just meant to be a cute and sweet. So what's going to happen next I wonder? Aria is trapped with Katherine and Klaus, this should be fun.


End file.
